A bus is a communication system that transfers data between storage devices. Buses may be parallel buses which carry data words in parallel on multiple wires or serial buses which carry data in bit-serial form. Collisions may occur if multiple storage devices on a bus transmit data at the same time which may result in a corruption of the data on the bus. In an attempt to avoid such collisions, the storage devices may be configured with specialized hardware that supports various arbitration schemes.